Esperando
by Mery-Black
Summary: Harry ha muerto, y Ginny se siente inmensamente triste sin él. ¿Podrá continuar sin él?


  
  
ESPERANDO  
  
Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad  
  
que separó un joven y dulce amor  
  
Él tuvo que ir al frente a luchar  
  
Fue una lanza la que atravesó   
  
mil sentimientos y un corazón  
  
Él murió de pie, nunca regresó  
  
-¡Voldemort! ¡Déjalo a él! Es a mí a quien quieres. –gritó un joven, mirando directamente a los ojos rojos y despiados de la criatura que tenía en frente.  
  
Inmediatamente, dejó en paz a Ronald Weasley, y fue hacia el que le había gritado.  
  
-¿Crees que sobrevivirás esta vez? –preguntó maliciosamente.- No te hagas muchas ilusiones.  
  
El muchacho gritó un hechizo y una luz verde salió hacia Voldemort. Pero, antes de que el rayo llegara hasta él, le lanzó una daga a su oponente.  
  
Y a los ojos de todos los que habían luchado en la batalla, el corazón del que por fin los había salvado, fue atravesado por la daga. El cuerpo calló, inerte, al suelo.  
  
Y vuelve a mí  
  
Y dame tu mano al andar  
  
Vuelve a mí  
  
Y mira mis ojos llorar  
  
Dile al sol  
  
Que haga volar  
  
Tu calor hacia nuestro hogar  
  
Para que vuelvas a mí  
  
Quiero que vuelvas. Te necesito. Necesito que caminemos juntos, que me des tu mano, que me apoyes en todo. Que llenes mi vida.  
  
Desde que te fuiste, lloro. Lloro sin control, día y noche. Las lágrimas nunca se acaban. Es tan inmenso el dolor que llevo dentro. ¿Por qué te fuiste?  
  
Teníamos ya una casa. Dumbledore te la había regalado. Un buen hombre. Y ahora la casa me parece inmensamente grande, plagada de recuerdos tuyos. ¿Por qué te has ido? El sol se está poniendo, lo veo desde nuestra casa. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando veíamos desde el balcón el atardecer?  
  
Cada minuto rememoro nuestros días juntos. Maldito Voldemort.  
  
Ella no olvida aquel frío adiós  
  
Se heló su sangre y tembló su voz  
  
Mientras se alejaba su joven amor  
  
Cuentan que todas las mañanas va  
  
a conversar con un viejo árbol gris  
  
A él le habla de su gran soledad  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
-Lo siento, tengo que ir. –dijo un joven, ya hombre, de pelo negro azabache.  
  
-No vayas, ¿y si...? –repuso una muchacha pelirroja, aferrándose a los brazos del otro.  
  
-No lo digas –dijo, poniéndole un dedo en la boca.- He de ir, lo sabes. Es la única manera de librar al mundo mágico de Voldemort.  
  
La muchacha asintió en silencio, y miró a los ojos verdes que tenía delante.  
  
-Te quiero –dijo Harry, dándole un beso en la boca.- Ginny, recuerda que, pase lo que pase, mi corazón es tuyo para siempre.  
  
Ginny vio tristemente como su amado se alejaba de ella, sin remedio.  
  
-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-  
  
Un hombre anciano, con el pelo y la barba grises, miraba a una pelirroja con dulzura. Había tristeza en sus ojos, pero seguían tan azules como el primer día.  
  
-Me siento sola, Albus, ¿qué puedo hacer? Nada tiene sentido. –decía Ginny. Esta escena se venía repitiendo todos los días desde la muerte de Harry.  
  
-Te diría lo que se suele decir en estos casos, que todo pasará, que volverás a sentirte como antes... –repuso el anciano- Pero un amor arrancado así del alma es imposible de curar. Ve con él. Lo comprenderá. Porque siente lo mismo que tú. Y te está esperando.  
  
Ginny se acercó a Dumbledore y se dieron un abrazo de despedida, cargado de sentimientos.  
  
Volvió a casa cabizbaja, como de costumbre. Al llegar escribió en un pergamino una carta para sus padres y hermanos, otra para Hermione y otra especial para Ron. Harry era su mejor amigo, lo había visto morir y lo entendería.  
  
Y vuelve a mí  
  
Y dame tu mano al andar  
  
Vuelve a mí  
  
Y mira mis ojos llorar  
  
Dile al sol  
  
Que haga volar  
  
Tu calor hacia nuestro hogar  
  
Para que vuelvas a mí  
  
Me gustaría que tú volvieses, pero sé que no es posible, por eso me reuniré contigo. Por fin estaremos juntos, Harry. El Sol se está poniendo, y es la última vez que lo veré aquí, así.  
  
Dile al sol  
  
Que haga volar  
  
Tu calor hacia nuestro hogar  
  
Para que vuelvas a mí  
  
Y ahora este es nuestro hogar. Pasamos los días juntos, y tenemos por delante toda la eternidad para disfrutarlos.  
  
-Te amo –me dices, mientras vemos otra vez juntos el atardecer, aunque desde otra perspectiva.  
  
MeryBlack  
  
"Me reuniré contigo en el cielo, donde los ángeles nos guarden"  
  
N/A: este songfict se lo quiero dedicar a dos amigos que ya no están conmigo. Lo hice pensando en ellos, que ya están allá arriba, esperando. 


End file.
